thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Киджи Ярера
Киджи Ярера был работником Фирмы Ярера-Зуско и возлюбленным Мику Мироку. Назначенный ответственным за ведение дел в Энбизаке, он влюбился в дочь портного и вступил в интимные отношения. После убийства его любимой Киджи поклялся отомстить убийце и поддерживал знакомство с Кокутаном Доджи на протяжении всего расследования. Киджи Ярера was an employee of the Yarera-Zusco Firm and Miku Miroku's boyfriend. Assigned to Enbizaka on business, the businessman fell in love with the draper's daughter and entered an intimate relationship. After his beloved's murder, Kiji swore vengeance on her killer, becoming acquainted with Kokutan-douji throughout the investigation. History История Early Life Ранние Годы Киджи родился приблизительно в 820-х по EC сыном руководителя фирмы Ярера-Зуско. Kiji was born sometime during the EC 820s, the son of the chairman of the Yarera-Zusco Firm. Eventually joining the company, the Elphe worked at the firm's headquarters in Elphegort. In EC 839, he was sent to Enbizaka, Jakoku as part of a social study to prepare him for inheriting the firm; after arriving in Onigashima, the businessman helped fund the recently burned town's reconstruction. Around that time, he met Miku Miroku and fell in love with the Elphe-looking native. The two eventually began dating despite her father's disapproval, regularly visited at the firm's rebuilt trading house.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Enbizaka Murders Убийства Энбизаки Around the time Miku's mother was found dead in spring of EC 842, Kiji made love with the teen. Later on, Miku revealed she had become pregnant and the Elphe agreed to marry her. During the same period, Miku expressed her frustration with the Magistrate's office to Kiji, claiming the investigators were incompetent for not being any close to catching her mother's killer. Deciding to report recent events to his parents, Kiji took a ship back to Elphegort for a month-long trip and told them about his marriage plans. After returning back to Onigashima a month later in the morning, Kiji learned Miku had apparently been murdered like her mother at the harbor and immediately rushed to the Miroku Shop. As soon as he entered, the businessman called for her father about what he heard when Kai suddenly grabbed him by the collar, yelling that Miku would still be alive if not for him. The constable then pulled the two apart, warning them not to start a fight in front of him. When the furious Kai then collapsed and screamed for him to leave and never show his face to him again, Kiji stared at him in silence before finally bowing. Once he left the shop, the constable grabbed Kiji's shoulder and confirmed his identity. As "Uibee" cited he wanted to hear his testimony, the Elphe recalled what Miku told him about the magistrate office's incompetence and snorted. When Uibee questioned his reaction, he businessman shared the story. As Uibee tried to explain their current efforts, the furious Kiji mocked that Miku and her unborn child were already dead. The constable finally released his shoulder and the Elphe declared he had no faith in them and would find and kill Miku's murderer himself before heading back toward the trading house. Hunting the Killer Охота на Убийцу Afterward, Kiji directed his employees to conduct their own investigation, relentlessly searching for clues regarding the murderer.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 He later learned about Kokutan-douji and his companions' arrival in Onigashima; hearing someone had been suspiciously hanging around the cliffside cave at the edge of the island, Kiji found the perpetrator and stopped her from entering the cave. Questioning why she was there, he introduced himself before recognizing the monkey-masked woman as one of Kokutan-douji's friends. He then admitted he didn't know why she came there but that her continued presence bothered him. While glaring at the woman, Kiji listened to her assume the men in similar business suits she saw in town were his associates. The man then asked about her peculiar speech pattern, learning her clan's leaders imitated the appearance and speech of their founder. After a short silence, the young businessman pointed out she spoke normally that time and Saruteito immediately corrected herself; he then noted she seemed to be trying too hard. After determining she wouldn't get in their way, Kiji heard the woman note she might unintentionally interfere if she didn't know the specifics. He then revealed his investigation into the recent murders, expressing his anger for making sure the killer died by his hands. When Saruteito pointed out that Jakoku forbidded taking revenge, Kiji admitted he was aware but needed to just find and kill the culprit. Once Saru admitted she didn't care since her mission was simply finding the blades her clan spoke of, Kiji accepted her decision before noticing her laughing. Wondering what was so funny, he listened to Saruteito explain her friend was a busbody and might not stay uninvolved once he hears about the murders. Kiji replied that he'd be done for if he made one bad move before leaving.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Personality and Traits Личность и Черты характера Kiji was a solemn but caring man. Possessing a stern temper, the businessman was normally straight-faced and calm. His restraint behavior was complemented by a polite conduct and handsome features. However, despite his outward appearance, he was not emotionless and could be provoked to serious anger. He had a deep affection for Miku. Finding her Elphe-traits attractive, Kiji enjoyed spending time with her and the two trusted each other greatly. After discovering that she was pregnant with his child, the man took full responsibility and agreed to marry the teen. Devastated by the loss of both of them, Kiji became disillusion with the local authorities and swore vengeance on the killer, hoping to bring the murder to justice himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Skills and Abilities Навыки и Умения Due to his position in the Yarera-Zusco Firm and relation to its chairman, Kiji had full authority over the employees of the local trading house in Enbizaka; he was also had significant wealth.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 However, he lacked any apparent martial skills, making him largely helpless against armed opponents.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Miku Miroku: Kiji's lover. Kiji grew attracted to Miku immediately, bonding over their similar hair colors and ages. In time he even fell in love with the girl, carrying on a physical relationship with her despite the disapproval of her father and even planning to marry her when learning that she was pregnant with his child. As such, her death and the death of his unborn child devastated him, inciting in him a desire for vengeance against her killer. Kai Miroku: The father of Kiji's love. Kiji held little need for Kai's approval, dating his daughter despite the hatred that the man had for foreigners. He nonetheless made no effort to further antagonize him, silently weathering his abuse when the grieving man blamed him for Miku's death. Trivia Пустяки Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение *Kiji's name is pronounced the same as ''kiji (雉子), the Japanese word for a green pheasant. *His friendship with Kokutan-douji is possibly inspired by the tales of Momotarou; one of the talking animals Momotarou befriended was a pheasant. Gallery Галерея Concept Art= Friendsprofile.png|Profiles of Kiji, Inukichi, and Saruteito in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Appearances Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka (first appearance) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) (first mentioned; indirect mention only) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (indirect mention only) References Ссылки en:Kiji Yarera es:Kiji Yarera